User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Graylen Skype in Actability BTS
This is the Graylen skype conversation Behind-The-Scenes. The episode is Acatbility. Enjoy<33 Taylen was sitting cross-legged on her bed chatting with Gray on her ipad. Taylen(smiling):I'm really excited. Gray:I am too. Taylen:It's just that I never really pictured what it would be like when I made it this far. I mean I never thought of all the things that would happen. I never expected to fall for someone either. I just wish you could spend this with me. Gray:What if I could? Taylen:I'd be happier than ever. But I know you can't. Gray(pulls out his airplane ticket and smiles):What if I can? Taylen first gives Gray a shocked face. Which turns into a smile. She then starts screaming ecstatically. Gray:(smiles):Is that a good thing? Taylen(smiling):That's a really really good thing. Gray, that's gonna be the best thing ever. Seeing you there in the audience when I win. I just can't imagine it. Gray:I want to be there for you. And I kind of want to talk to you in person. Taylen(bites her lip):Oh really? Gray:Yeah, stuff that we can only really talk about in person. Taylen:Now I really wanna know what it is? Gray(laughing and smiling):I promise, it'll be much better in person. Taylen:You know I'm really happy you came on the show. I'm even more happier, you gave me your cell phone number when you were eliminated. Gray:I'm happy too. Never thought that is what coming on the show would get me. But I'm happy that it got me something. Taylen(smiles and laughs):Yeah I'm something. Gray:Well, you're not just anything, Taylen. You're a person. A good person too. You're more than what people think you are. Taylen:I am? Gray:Yeah, I mean everyone used to think you were a mean, selfish, hateful, bitch. But really you're more than that. You're human and you make mistakes. And you're really beautiful too. Taylen(smiles):No one has ever made me feel as happy as you're making me feel right now. Gray:That's because no one has ever felt that way about you as I feel. Taylen's eyes start to tear up. Gray:Wait...........are you crying. Taylen(laughs and wipes away a tear):I'm not sad. I'm just really happy. To be here, to have you, to have someone care about me the way you do. It just gets to you. Gray:Yeah, I guess that's a very happy feeling. Taylen(laughs and smiles):Yeah, it is. Gray:I'm flattered. Taylen Parker is smiling, crying, and laughing because of me. Taylen(giggles):It's funny when you put it that way. Gray:So, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days. Taylen(smiling):Yeah you will. But you have to call me tomorrow. Gray:Nah, I think I rather just surprise you when I show up. Taylen:Gray! Gray(laughs):Okay, Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Taylen(smiling):Good. Gray:Goodnight, then. Taylen(smiles):Goodnight. Taylen blows a kiss and then closes her laptop. She puts her laptop on the table next to her bed. She then falls back on her bed with a big smile. Note There will only be one more Graylen Behind-The-Scenes after this. Gray and Taylen have come so far. I've had so much fun writing this. So what's gonna happen after Gray visits Taylen? Watch Glee-Ality to find out. And then tune in for the last Graylen Behind-The-Scenes to see what's next for Graylen! Until We Meet Again<333333 Category:Blog posts